1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an alkenyl organopolysiloxane and a curable organopolysiloxane composition. More specifically, the present invention provides a curable organopolysiloxane whose cured product has a high physical strength in the absence of any addition of reinforcing fillers.
2. Background Information
Curable organopolysiloxanes are known in the prior art which are composed of polysiloxane containing silicon-bonded vinyl groups, polysiloxane containing silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms, and a platinum catalyst. However, the cured products of such curable organopolysiloxanes generally exhibit the drawback of poor physical strength values for the tensile strength, tear strength, and hardness. For this reason, a reinforcing filler or reinforcing silicone resin is added to such a composition in order to improve the physical strength of the cured product with the resulting drawback of a too high viscosity and process complications.
Various methods were examined by the present inventor in order to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the prior art and a curable organopolysiloxane composition was discovered as a result whose cured product has a high physical strength in the absence of addition of any reinforcing filler.